Ezirrion
by obvenom
Summary: An alien male named Ezirrion comes to Earth to help his Green Lantern brother. What ends up happening is an experience and adventure that will solidify the legend of Ezirrion.


I don't own DC Universe Online or anything pertaining to it or DC Comics. Only my own original characters (but not the abilities of those charcacters of course)

Ezirrion

Chapter 1: Arrival

So, how did it come to this? How did it come to that he was sitting in this room, being question by this man? The way the man stood and talked suggested he thought of himself as important. The large 'S' on his chest a dead giveaway that he was proud to represent whatever it was he was representing. The other man standing there looking at him had a stupid looking eye mask on his face. But, he also had all the familiar costume scheme and colors of a green lantern, ring included.

_**Superman**_: *facing a large brute of a man sitting in a chair. His head down, fists clenched.* "So, my friend Hal here has let me into a Green Lantern Corps files and it seems you have a criminal profile in their databanks."

The man simply sat there, his head down. He looked at his deep blue skin, how the flesh red scars on his body almost seemed to form a purposeful design. He kept his head down, and he never unclenched his fists.

_**Superman**_: *looking at the profile* "Well then let me start with what we know. Your name is Ezirrion. You're a member of the Sciairian race. Hmm, Sciairya is located is a pretty distant galaxy, long way to travel to get here. Your strength is described as extraordinary, even by your species standards. Your twenty-seven years old…well earth years old. You were held on a prison ship for two years on weapon smuggling charges. Aaaand it says here that you are suspected of being a grunt man in some interstellar crime syndicate. So, Ezirrion, can you please explain to me why you're here. Why were you on that Braniac ship? Why did you have a dead green lantern in your arms? And exactly how is it that that red ring came to be, because I know enough about the rings to know that they don't just materialize out of nowhere like yours did."

Ezirrion just sat there, His rage ever rising. He didn't care to answer these questions. He didn't care how the ring formed around his finger. He didn't care what the ring could do. All he knew was that he had some killing to do, and he wouldn't rest until it was done. Just then the door flung open and another green lantern came into the room. He looked at Ezirrion, his eyes swelled up with obvious tears.

_**John Stewart**_: "Ezirrion… I'm sorry….I knew how much he meant to you. He was like a brother to me-"

_**Ezirrion**_: *Quickly standing up, his body glowing with a red aura as his rage grew. His deep, angry voice booming through the room* "LIKE A BROTHER TO YOU!? HE WAS MY BROTHER! AND NOW HE"S DEAD!... Let me out of here John. Let me go. I have no problem with anyone here, but if you don't let me go I will see myself out…. And it will be painful for each and every one of you."

_**John Stewart**_: "Ezirrion I can't simply do that. Please just explain what happened to Ulsaiic (Ul-Say-Ick). We can help you get his killer. He was a fellow Green Lantern, and we will bring his killer to justice."

Ezirrion looked at John, tears now filling his own eyes. For the first time since coming to Earth he unclenched his fists. Sitting back down Ezirrion began to explain how he arrived.

**-**_**Four Hours Earlier-**_

Ezirrion looked out the front window of his space shuttle, the blue marble of a planet growing ever larger in the view. He looked down at the console in front of him, reading of the coordinates quietly to himself.

_**Ship's onboard computer**_: "The distress beacon still active. Coordinates indicate the beacon is located on a ship hovering above a large city. Scanning….. Scans inconclusive, shielding on ship preventing from an exact location of the beacon being found. Beacon is coming from this portion of the ship, however there are over twenty chambers in that section of the ship alone."

Ezirrion looked at the console, at the blinking dot indicating the general location of the beacon. He didn't care how large the ship was. He would tear it down piece by piece if needed. He had received a communication from his brother a week earlier, asking for his assistance. Apparently the planet Ulsaiic was on was having some serious problems. An alien invasion and thousands of new villains running wild. Ezirrion wasn't sure how he was supposed to help. Most help he would be was beating the new villains to a bloody pulp, and that wasn't really the style of green lanterns like his brother. However now Ulsaiic's distress beacon was going off, a beacon that Ezirrion gave him years ago to use if he was ever in extreme danger. The only thing Ezirrion could think about now was protecting his brother once again.

_**Ezirrion**_: "Ship, set a collision course into the ship the distress beacon is coming from. I'm going to need to make a door."

_**Ship's onboard computer**_: "Yes Sir"

The ship began to descend, gaining velocity as it streaked through earth's atmosphere. The ship counted down the seconds until impact while Ezirrion readied himself. He opened the back hatch, and with all his might jumped into the sky. Flipping his body over Ezirrion watched as his ship collided with the other, the subsequent explosion ripping a whole into the target ship. He braced himself, his body free falling into the hole. A summersault and ground cracking landing later, he was tearing through the ship in the direction his communicator indicated. He entered a hall and ran down its length, punching through security robots along the way. The only weapons in his possession were his fists, and they were indeed all he needed. Punching his way through the wall at the end of the hall Ezirrion found himself in a large room. Two large robots looked toward him, the bodies large and round with three bug like mechanical legs sticking out each end. He ran up on the first, sliding underneath it and thrusting his fist into its underside. His other fist burrowed inside it and a crunching sound could be heard as he tore it open. Rising to his feet Ezirrion jumped at the second robot tackling it to the ground. He was relentless in his attacks, punching the robot in its faceplate again and again with a fury like no other.

With the second one disposed of he walked to the furthest wall of the room. It was completely transparent, more so like a force field than a wall. On the other end was his brother, standing as dozens of robots began to surround him. He could see Ulsaiic calling out to someone, and looking to the left Ezirrion saw who it was. There was another robot in the room, but this one was different. It was talking, its body made of a shinier metal allow. A glowing round circle in its chest suggested this might be its power source. It looked nothing like the others and was in no way making any threatening movements towards his brother. It simply stood there and watched as Ulsaiic fought for his life, light constructs springing up everywhere. In the end it didn't matter, for every robot that fell it seemed two more would spring up. As for the other robot, he simply walked away, leaving Ulsaiic to his fate. Ezirrion couldn't control his anger, punching the force field with all his might over and over. When he saw his brother fall over, the green of his ring going out, Ezirrion truly went into a fury. He had never used such strength before, his hands bleeding from the continuous punches. After several minutes the force field finally cracked, then completely broke.

Ezirrion was like a runaway train, the robots nothing more than fodder in his way. He literarily tore his way through the mass, and when the last dropped he dashed to his brother. He fell to his knees, holding the lifeless body of his brother in his arms. He heard the rift opening up behind him, but didn't care. He didn't care what could happen to him at that moment. He only thought of the body in his arms, all the times he had been there for his brother. All the things he's done and gone through to make sure his brother could succeed. The anger, the fury, the rage. His brother was dead, and it was too much for Ezirrion to handle. His body began to glow red. The red energy around him left his body and began to form a sphere in front of him. Looking at this red sphere Ezirrion watched as it got smaller and denser in size, finally forming into a tangible ring. The ring resembled a lot of that of his brothers, the only difference being that it glowed red.

Superman stepped through the rift, entering the braniac ship at the other end. In front of him was a huge man. Tall and muscular, the man looked as if he could rumble with the best. Then superman saw something he'd never witnessed before. The red energy that had veiled around the man transformed into a red ring. He knew about the ring corps of course, but had never known one to be created this way.

_**Green Lantern Ring**_: "Green Lantern 10090 deceased, scanning. Scan complete, replacement found."

The ring floated into the air, and then disappeared. Superman hadn't even noticed the dead green lantern in the man's arms. He didn't have a clue as to what was going one, but he would have to get answers.

_**Superman**_: *talking into his communicator* "Oracle, get Hal and have him on standby at the rift. We're having company over." *turning toward Ezirrion* "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."


End file.
